


But You're Only a Child

by legendofthefireemblem



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland Fusion, Angst, Based on an ABBA Song, But I Made It Horror, Drabble Collection, Forests, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/legendofthefireemblem
Summary: Esteban and Lance run for their lives in the forest.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon & Lance Stroll
Kudos: 6
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	1. Does Your Mother Know?

**Author's Note:**

> We had a drabble workshop based on an ABBA song so ofc my brain took a flirty one and made it horror.  
> Also, no Promised Neverland knowledge needed because I've never actually read it myself. Just know that there are scary things in the forest...  
> Esteban, age 12. Lance, age 10.

Accustomed to footfalls on leaves, the human voice calling out him nearly causes him to let go of Lance's hand.

"Does your mother know?"

Their lantern barely illuminates the other's face — a human teen, not a monster.

Esteban's voice wavers. "No, but she will in the morning."

"Follow me. Step exactly where I do."

"Why?"

There is no reply.

The fear is enough to make him follow along, until they reach a bunker.

"You guys can stay here. It's safe."

"Then why are you leaving?" Lance's question echoes.

"You don't understand, you're only children." 

The door closes on their faces.


	2. Tears in my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brain worms remained so I decided to keep going with this idea. Another ABBA song, more angst. This one takes place shortly before chapter 1

Esteban follows Lance out into the night, avoiding the creaky floorboards. The moon illuminates the yard, making him conscious of Mother's viewpoints from the house. Lance leads him behind Mother's car.

The dismembered corpse of Pascal lays there, a flower blooming through his stomach.

Esteban gags. Lance's hockey stick is beside the body, dropped on the first visit.

He grabs it.

A light flickers on in the house.

Lance squeals as his grip turns tight.

"We have to go." The hushed command feels too loud in the silence.

"I brought a lantern."

Esteban nods. There's nothing else they can do.


	3. Memories, good days, bad days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esteban, age 5.

Esteban laughs as he watches Pierre run crying to Mother. Some of the older kids had been playing tag with them when Pierre had tripped and split open his knee.

"Should you really be laughing?" The piercing blue eyes of Valtteri lock onto his. "You didn't do so good on the recent test."

Esteban frowns. "And what's wrong with that?"

Valtteri doesn't reply, instead heading in the direction of the kitchen. Valtteri is 12. All the orphans get shipped out by the time they turn 13.

Esteban's excited to leave Mercedes Field. He can't wait to see the real world.


End file.
